


holiday cheer

by buhnebeest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is not what it looks like,” Saren snarled.</p><p>“I’m not sure what it looks like,” Nihlus said, slowly edging closer. Best not to antagonize the beast any further. “Why don’t you explain it to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	holiday cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Nihlus tilted his head quizzically. He had seen some baffling things during his storied career as a Council spectre, but this truly surpassed all expectation.  
  
“This is not what it looks like,” Saren snarled.   
  
“I’m not sure _what_ it looks like,” Nihlus said, slowly edging closer. Best not to antagonize the beast any further. “Why don’t you explain it to me.”  
  
“I’m not sure I like your tone, fledgling.” Saren said dangerously. There was some kind of glittering substance stuck in his fringe, thin silvery strands of unidentified material, drooping down into the groove of his carapace. They were vaguely familiar, though Nihlus couldn’t quite place where he’d seen the stuff before.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Nihlus soothed, poking experimentally at the silver threads. “Just tell me what happened.”  
  
Saren’s mandibles flared wide, which came across less intimidating than he’d likely intended: some of the threads stuck there dangled cheerfully at the movement. “It was… a human.”  
  
“A human?” The penny dropped at the mention: it was tinsel, some kind of festive decoration toted around by humans all over the Citadel to celebrate one of their holidays. One of the Zakerian Wards where the human population flourished most was covered from shop to living quarters in multi-colored little lights. It was… garish.  
  
“A…” Saren continued, glaring. “Child.”  
  
Nihlus clamped his mouthplates together to hold in a bout of startled laughter. “A human child threw tinsel on you.”  
  
“Yes,” Saren ground out. “Apparently I was in need of holiday cheer.”  
  
“All right.” Nihlus started extracting the tinsel from Saren’s fringe. It was clingy and sparkly, and generally annoying, and it made even Nihlus question human traditions. It had probably careened Saren’s opinion of humans straight into murderous intent. “Is this child still alive?”  
  
Saren was not amused. “Yes.”  
  
Nihlus grinned, shaking his head. “Holiday cheer indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> tiny christmas drabble for ace (<3), originally posted [here](http://buhne.tumblr.com/post/106133607758/tiny-christmas-drabble-for-acequeenking-3).


End file.
